Sepasang Kepang
by Lluvia Pluviophile
Summary: Siapa yang mengira sepasang kepang bisa menyemai sebuah peperangan./ Ditampar itu sakit tau! / 'Karma… maafin Aku, Hweee,' / "Janji?". Summary menipu dari seorang newbie, berhati-hatilah! OS!
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

This story is mine

.

Warning :

Segala macam kekurangan ada disini, judul aneh dan nggak banget, cerita gitu-gitu aja, rush plot, possible OoC, plain.

Pair : KaruMana, ohoho

Genre : friendship, bit romance(?).

.

I've warned you, 'kay?

So, enjoy reading

Dua kepangan pendek pada kedua tangannya terasa lembut dikulit bocah lelaki itu. Genggamannya terus mengerat diantara langkah sejajar mereka menuju sekolah. Manami kecil memberengut, menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Cakit, Kaluma," rengeknya menarik-narik tangan jail Akabane kecil menjauh dari kepang rambut lucunya.

Bukannya mengalah dan melepaskannya ia justru menantang si gadis kecil dengan semakin menarik-narik kepang duanya.

"Kaluma.. puciing! Lepaciin!" Manami menepis tangan kecil Karma.

"Nggak mau!" sengit bocah lelaki itu. Tarikan dikepang Manami semakin bertenaga.

Manami murka. Adegan tarik-tepis berubah menjadi jambak-jotos. Manami kecil mode imut moe-moe berubah ganas gara-gara bibit setan kecil menyemai peperangan. Perang pun tak dapat dihindari, dua kubu tak ada yang mau mengalah hingga perang itu diakhiri dengan—

 _Plakk…_

—Akabane kecil yang ngambek karena kena tampar di muka. Manami nggak sengaja kok, biasanya juga anak itu biasa-biasa aja habis ditampar. Jadi Manami Cuma diam, membenahi tatanan kepangnya yang sedikit melorot. Sambil sedikit bersenandung.

Andai saja ia melirik sedikit saja kearah Karma, ia pasti bisa melihat air mata tertahan di ujung mata bocah itu.

Karma menyentuh rambutnya yang acak-acakan, hasil adu jambak ia dan Okuda. Tatanan rambut klimis belah dua hasil nyolong pomade ayahnya jadi berantakan lagi, padahal ia sudah berusaha gaya buat Manami pagi ini. _Tapi apa?_ Dia nggak dipekain.

 _Demi popok Asano yang nggak sengaja ia lihat pas main seluncur_ an …

Muka ganteng sehabis cuci muka pakai krim aneh ibunya juga ternoda tampar merah gadis itu. Apa salahnya? Sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat permintaan maaf darinya. Ditampar itu sakit tau! _Walau masih sakitan yang disini, sih_ … dengan nistanya Karma kecil menunjuk dadanya.

Biasanya itu anak (baca: Manami) bakal khawatir dengan ruam merah hasil karya tangannya pada pipi Akabane kecil hingga berakhir minta maaf dengan berlebihan sambil terus mencoba memegang tangan si merah disepanjang jalan menuju sekolah. _Tapi kenapa?_ gadis itu adem-adem aja.

Oke FIX, Karma bakal ngambek seharian sama Manami! Bibir unyunya mencebik . Karma yang udah kayak gini bakal sulit diajak maaf-maafan. Sepasang violet menatap sang bocah dari ujung matanya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah terasa seperti dimusim salju.

Manami menyentuh kedua kepangnya. Rasanya aneh, ringan dan dingin. Tidak sehangat saat tangan jail Karma bergelayut dirambutnya. Bibir Manami ikut mencebik. Bukan, bukan karena ikutan ngambek tapi karena tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sakit.

' _Kalma… maafin aku, Hweee,'_ yah … itu cuma suara jeritan hati Manami aja kok, aslinya dia cuma diem sambil meremat-remat rok lipitnya.

.

.

.

jam didinding sudah menunjuk angka pukul satu, waktunya murid Kunugigaoka Kinder Garten pulang ke rumah. Tapi berbeda dengan suasana kelas Matahari disebelah, kelas Manami dan Karma yang masih tampak ramai, kelas ini punya tradisi main rumah-rumahan setiap pulang sekolah ternyata. Manami melirik Karma yang masih duduk diam dibangkunya. Manusia _hyperactive_ macam dia akan sangat menakutkan kalau tiba-tiba diam.

Menahan kesadaran yang tinggal seperempat bagian, Manami mencoba mendekati Karma, walau dia nggak yakin bisa tahan buat nggak pingsan saat melihat sepasang tembaga si rambut merah nanti.

Sementara itu, diam-diam Karma menahan cebikan unyunya supaya tidak kelepasan tersenyum. Manami yang takut-takut mendekatinya itu … _kelihatan maniis_. Pipi chubby Karma mendadak memerah.

Satu langkah mendekat, diam, balik lagi kebelakang ... maju lagi, diam, megap-megap balik lagi kebelakang, setidaknya hal itu kembali terulang beberapa kali sampai cukup membuat Karma dongkol. Kesabaran Karma yang aslinya memang hanya sedikit sepertinya sudah dihabiskan untuk menunggu gadis ini minta maaf padanya. Akhirnya Manami mungilnya sampai tepat di sampingnya, mengulurkan tangan hendak menowel pundak Karma dalam gerakan _slow motion_. Ugh! Karma tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, ia ingin segera meneriakkan nama gadis itu, sekarang juga!

"OKUDAA-CHAAN!" Nakamura Rio dengan rambut pendek model bobnya datang tanpa ngasih kode, atensi Manami dengan cepat beralih dari Karma, Karma menganga nggak rela, _harusnya aku yang teriak!_

"Ada apa Nakamula-chan?"

"Ayo main rumah-rumahan! Gaku mau kamu jadi mamanya" telinga Karma berdenging. "tapi …" Manami menoleh ragu kearah Karma "mm .. baiklah," Manami berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Karma yang semakin memekatkan aura hitamnya.

Jadi, habis nggak dipekain, ditampar dan di diam-in Karma ditinggal pergi buat di duakan begitu saja? Oke Fix! Karma bakal pulang sendiri sekarang!

.

.

.

Bocah kecil itu terduduk dibawah pohon ginko yang belum menguning, memeluk kedua lututnya. Tembaganya terlihat sayu tak berbinar. Mengingat kembali kata-kata ibunya kemarin sore, bahwa ia akan pergi ke kota lain nanti bisa kembali lagi kesini.

Ia acak rambut lepek bekas pomade ayahnya. Padahal ia ingin membuat kenangan dengan Manami hari ini, tapi sekarang ia malah main musuh-musuhan sama Okuda.

Air mata yang ditahannya sedari pagi, mengalir. Karma meraung …

"K-Kalu, nangis?"-eh? Secepat kilat Karma menengok kesamping, menemukan wajah Okuda yang dekat dengan wajahnya. _Manami_

"Huh!" segera ia cebikkan bibirnya, melengos seperti tak menginginkan keberadaan Okuda. Tipikal anak kecil.

"Ka-Kaluma …" Manami menarik-narik ujung kaos seragam Karma

"Main rumah-rumahan sama Asano sana!" tapi Karma menepisnya.

"Tapi, kalau yang jadi papa bukan Kalma, 'kan aku nggak mau, … tadi aku udah bilang ke Asano terus ikut Kalma kesini" bocah laki-laki itu terkejut. _Jadi selama ini_

"ini aku beliin susu tobeli, Kalma maafin aku yaa?" gadis kecil itu menyodorkan sekotak susu strawberry dihadapan Karma, jangan ditanya Karmanya udah melting. _Manami suka sama aku?_ batin Karma lagi-lagi nista diusianya yang masih belia.

"Ehm .. makasih. Ne Manna, nanti kalau kita udah besar. Aku masih boleh 'kan pegang kepangmu?" Karma memelas. Manami mengangguk.

"Hum! Tapi jangan cakit-cakit ya, janji?" Manami tersenyum, Karma ikut-ikutan. Sebuah jari kelingking terulur disambut dengan kelingking lainnya. Mereka bertemu dan berkaitan, layaknya sebuah benang merah yang melilitkan takdir.

"janji …"

END

.

.

.

Hajimemashite Lluvia-desu. Drabble super pendek dari saya, semoga berkenan. Setting waktunya diambil saat mereka masih TeKa, unyu-unyu dan nge-gemesin. Adegan pegang-pegang kepang terinspirasi dari film Tamako Love story. Ini fic debut saya di fandom AssClass, mohon bantuannya yaa

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mampir ^^

.

KARMANAMI BANZAIII !


End file.
